marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Hala (Planet)
| Locale = | Status = Destroyed | Population = | Creators = Roy Thomas; Gene Colan | First = Captain Marvel Vol 1 1 | Destruction = Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 3 25 | HistoryText = Origins Hala was a planet located in the Large Magellanic Cloud circling the star Pama. The planet had higher gravity and a higher concentration of nitrogen in the atmosphere compared to Earth. The planet was home to two sentient native species the blue skinned Kree and the plant-like Cotati. First Contact Hala was visited by a peaceful space-faring race known as the Skrulls looking for trade partners. After a contest between the two to decide who was worthy of space travel, the Kree lost, and tried to kill the Cotati. They then stole the Skrull's technology and began a war with the Skrulls. Kree Empire The Kree spread from Hala conquering other planets creating the Kree Empire. Hala became its central world. The capital city-state of the planet is Kree-Lar one of many city-states which encompass most of the world's surface. The planet was ruled by the Supreme Intelligence for generations, who served as the supreme ruler of the Kree Empire. Decimation and Occupation by the Shi'ar During a protracted war between the Kree and Shi'ar, the Shi'ar ruler Lilandra authorized the detonation of a Nega-Bomb in Kree space, which decimated 98% of the galaxy-wide Kree population and devastated the homeworld of Hala. The Supreme Intelligence was secretly the architect of this plot, believing that it would jump-start the stagnated evolution of the Kree, and that the Kree who survived this genocide would ultimately generate a stronger race. Upon learning this, a contingent of Avengers on Hala decided to execute the Supreme Intelligence. They believed themselves successful, but in fact their efforts failed. Hala fell into Shi'ar hands and during this occupation, Deathbird served as Regent of the planet. Destruction With the resurgence of the Black Vortex, a powerful item capable of unleashing the cosmic potential of whoever used it, the Kree attempted to destroy it. The Supreme Intelligence sent Ronan and the Accuser Corps to take it from their current possessors, the cosmically-enhanced Gamora, Beast, and Angel. In retaliation, the three cosmically-enhanced beings assaulted Hala. The Accuser Corps tried to fight off their attackers, but were notably overpowered. After being denied permission by the Supreme Intelligence to use the power of the Black Vortex to fight back, Ronan The Accuser disobeyed him and submitted to its power, ensuring a successful defense for the Kree homeworld and forcing Gamora, the Beast, and the Angel to flee after the latter was knocked down. Once the dust settled, the Kree attempted to get rid of the Black Vortex once more. However, they were attacked by Mister Knife and the Slaughter Lords, another party interested in the Vortex. Taking advantage of the state of frailty in which Hala was left, he used all the firepower of his flying fortress to destroy the planet. The Supreme Intelligence demanded its Accuser Corps to escape, while it itself remained in Hala and was destroyed. | PointsOfInterest = * Harfax * Kree-Lar | Residents = Former Residents * Supreme Intelligence * Ronan the Accuser * Hala the Accuser * Korath the Pursuer * Captain Mar-Vell * Una * Yon-Rogg * Tel-Kar | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Kree Worlds Category:Destroyed Planets